Sore Loser
by Kaiimi
Summary: DK's being a sore loser about losing in the mini-game 'Move to the Music' from Mario Party 2. So what does he do? He goes insane and tries to kill everyone! That's NOT how to deal with your problems, DK! WARNING: CONTAINS BLOODINESS!


"START!" Said the lady announcer and the mini-game "Move To The Music" went on and the theme was Rhythm Shakers.

"Let's see if you copy this!" DK said overconfidently. He moved his body to the left, did the A jump, moved his body up, did the Z bounce and moved his body right.

"It's your guys' turn, Mario, Yoshi, and Peach! Let's see if you got what it takes!" Toad said from the sideline.

"Here we go..." Mario said to himself. His move was up. He perfectly executed the 'left' move.

Next was Yoshi. He also perfectly did the A jump move. "Woo!" Cheered Yoshi.

"I'm up next!" Peach announced nervously. She moved her body up not as good as the others, but good enough to pass.

And the final move for the set, they all did the Z bounce spot on.

"Nice job guys! Here comes the final set, and it will be trickier this time!" Toad shouted.

"Grrr...well, you won't be able to handle this then!" DK said with a smirk. First, he did the B punch move, moved his body down, moved his body right, did the A jump, the Z bounce and moved his body right.

"But you can't beat that!" DK teased.

"Here it comes!" Mario said, preparing himself to do his best. He did the B punch move excellently.

"My turn!" Yoshi cheered. He moved his body down wildly, like no one can do it better.

"All of us now!" Peach said. They all moved their body to the right at the perfect timing.

"Me again..." Said Peach. She did the A jump just right.

"Alright, we're on a roll!" Mario cheered and did the Z bounce nicely.

"All of us again!" Yoshi said and they all moved their bodies to the right at, once again, the perfect timing.

The music stopped. The winning music played.

"YOSHI, PEACH AND MARIO ARE THE WINNERS OF THIS MINI-GAME!" Toad loudly announced.

But DK was raging inside. This 'party' was turning out to be a total bummer for him. He has lost at every mini-game so far and could NOT take it any longer. DK gave an evil look at the 3 champions and ran towards them and got out his pocket knife.

"OWWWWW!" Yoshi screamed as his back was being stabbed into repeatedly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mario screamed and turned around only to find DK brutally stabbing Yoshi.

"DK! What the hell are you doing you asshole!" Peach screamed and started to sob at the disturbing sight of Yoshi being killed. DK stopped stabbing him, got out his revolver he's had ever since King K. Rool stole his bananas and shot Peach in the chest.

"OH MY GOD!" Toad shrieked and gasped.

"DK! This is not the way to handle things!" Mario said, trying not to say too close to him. "Please, just calm the hell down and nobody else has to die!"

But DK didn't listen. He stabbed Mario deep in the chest, as far as he can go. Mario let out a shrilling scream as his blood dripped all over the floor. He then threw his body at the wall and headed for Toad.

"No...DK PLEASE! It's just a game! You don't have to do this!" Toad shrieked while backing away from DK. DK swung his knife at him and slit his throat splatting blood all over the walls and camera equipment. Toad gurgled on his own blood.

DK then saw another person who was witnessing the event. Toadette, the person who controls the camera. He ran to her.

"No wait, DK don't! I'm just the cameraman! Well, actually I'm a camerawoman but still, please don't kill me! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! AH!" Toadette squealed. He then grabbed Toadette by the neck and strangled her by super hard force. Toadette tried to call out for help but she couldn't even breathe. Seconds later, she stopped moving and became lifeless. DK threw her body at the ground.

"Nobody's ever gonna mess with me ever again..." DK said in a dark, sinister tone then gave an evil laugh.

EOF.

Jeeze, DK talk about anger issues! But honestly, I felt like I wanna strangle myself sometimes during these games because of how unfair some of the events are. But it's not to the point where I'm gonna kill someone. Please review. 


End file.
